


No Hope

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It had started small and had been quarantined to one planet, until someone infected got off planet.Now Shepard was on a mission to save a bunch of scientist who believed they had the cure.





	No Hope

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any space-based fandom, author's choice, zombie apocalypse AU.

“First reapers, now zombies,” Shepard mumbled, pointing her gun towards the shambling figure coming towards her. When they were alive, they had been a Turian, now they were just an empty shell whose only motivation was to feed on flesh. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head before pulling the trigger. The figure dropped to the ground and she ran towards the Mako and jumped inside, taking off.

Things had been peaceful for several years after the reaper invasion. Then some scientist started to mess around and created a serum meant to be a vaccine for a new disease. What happened instead was something worse than death, and soon a zombie outbreak spread across the planets.

It had started small and had been quarantined to one planet, until someone infected got off planet. 

Now Shepard was on a mission to save a bunch of scientist who believed they had the cure. 

“Take a left,” Liara said from beside her. “Before the signal stopped, it came from a building up ahead. We might have to fight our way through.”

As they grew closer to the destination, Shepard stepped on the brakes, stopping suddenly. Hundreds and hundreds of undead were in front of them. 

Shepard groaned and hit the steering wheel. “Shit! It’s surrounded!”

“We need to make a distraction.”

“How?”

Liara looked around the landscape before pointing to a hill. “There. I’ll use my biotics to create a distraction and you get to the scientist.”

“And what about you? You’ll be left in the open.”

“We need that cure, Shepard,” Liara said. “Don’t worry about me.”

“No. I’m not losing any more people.”

Liara reached out and cupped Shepard’s face. “Shepard. If we don’t get in there, more people are going to die anyways. They might have a cure and no one else has to die. If you have another way, I’ll listen, but we have nothing.”

Shepard sighed heavily and leaned back against the seat. “No. If we’re getting in there, we’re getting in there together.” 

“Then how do we get in? Our comms have been cut off. We can’t get in touch with the Normandy. Kaidan and Jack could be anywhere or dead already. We’re alone.”

Shepard shook her head and opened the doors. “Get us as close as you can.”

“Shepard, what are you doing?”

“There’s a broken window on the second floor. I should be able to jump it from the roof of the mako.”

“And how is that any less dangerous than what I want to do?”

“Because you won’t be at risk,” Shepard said, taking Liara’s hand. “I can’t lose you, Liara. I can’t.”

Liara frowned for a second before surging forward and pressing her lips to Shepard’s. “You come back to me, Shepard. You come back.”

“I always do,” Shepard replied before returning the kiss.

Shepard got out and climbed on top of the mako, her heart hammering in her chest. There was only one shot at making it to the window. If she failed, she would most likely die. She took a couple of deep breathes before Liara started to go, pushing her way through the hoard. 

Undead aliens and humans like clawed at the mako, moaning and trying to make their way to her. It slowed them down, but Liara made it close and Shepard stood up, looking towards the window. It was higher than she thought, but she was sure she could make it, especially with a little boost from the jets. 

She took a deep breath and jumped, using the boosters to shoot her higher. She was able to grasp the edge of the broken window, grimacing when the broken glass cut through her hands. Ignoring the pain, she pulled herself up and inside. She glanced out the window to see Liara backing out of the hoard. She had told her to leave, no matter what. 

She turned back around and looked down the barely lit hallway. She pulled out her gun and made her way down, keeping her ears open. There was no guarantee the scientists were still alive, or that the building didn’t have infected in it.

She found the stairs and could hear moaning coming from below. She made her way down and glanced over the rail, confirming that the undead were indeed in the building. 

“Damn it,” She mumbled, before making her way up. She inspected the different rooms, until she came across a locked room around the fourth floor. She looked inside and her heart sank. Blood covered everything and she could see the outline of a Salarian kneeling over a dead Asari in a lab coat.

She jumped suddenly when a human slammed against the door, having caught sight of her. The attention drawing something from another room. She cursed and started to run up the stairs, making her way towards the roof. She couldn’t stay in the building any longer or else she might end up like the dead scientist.

As she made her way to the roof, she heard static coming from her comms. Joker must have found a way to break through. “Joker? Joker are you there?”

“Shepard. Someone on board was infected.” She barely heard Steve’s voice through the static. “...Panic…..was bitten….we need…” The message cut out and Shepard cursed again, slamming her fists against the edge. Without the Normandy, there was no hope to get off the planet and without the comms, they were screwed.

Tears of frustration started to fall down her face and she collapsed, beating her fists against the roof. She could feel herself starting to lose hope. This had been the first good lead in months, and she had come too late. 

She forced herself to stand back up and look for the mako, spotting to towards the front of the building. She got Liara’s attention, dreading of telling her what she had found.


End file.
